


Refuge

by seizansha



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ghosts, Half-Human, Human/Ghost Hybrids, badger cereal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you've just got to get away before everything comes crashing down. Sometimes there's only one person who understands what you're going through. So imagine Vlad's surprise when a ticked off teenage halfa shows up while he's at work. *Vlad/Danny Father/son*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> Diverges after Eye for an Eye.

* * *

 

The wooden double doors snapped open as the secretary called out, "Young man stop! Mayor Masters is on an important conference call."

Vlad turned from the monitor to the irate black-haired teen that stomped on into the small conference area to his right and flopped down in one of the chairs, arms crossed as he glared at the wall in front of him. Vlad quirked an eye at Danny, making him sink lower in the chair. "Is there a problem Herr Masters?"

"No, no," Vlad shooed his secretary away as he turned back to the call. "Just an unexpected visitor. Now ladies and gentlemen, about the festival."

All he did was sit there. Vlad didn't approach him, Danny never said a word. Minutes and meetings passed and nothing. Every gesture and comment was absently waved away or ignored. The halfas just kept going about their business.

One o'clock and he had to admit he was surprised to find Danny still there when he returned from his lunch meeting. He almost complimented the boy on his tenacity until he sat down, finding Nasty Burger wrappers in the trashcan. He looked at Danny with a knowing smile that only made the teen close his eyes.

Still, all afternoon Danny sat there. Not a word. Not a call. Not a visit. Nothing.

Five o'clock rolled around and his secretary stepped in. "Good night Mr. Masters." her eyes looking at the back of the leather chair.

"Farewell Delilah," Vlad shot her a glare while keeping his voice polite. "I expect you it have everything for the committee meeting prepared when I arrive."

Delilah jumped slightly, "Y-Yes sir." before she rushed away.

Still Danny just sat there.

Sunset slipped away; the monitor, desk lamp and light posts provided more than enough light as they kept working and glaring.

Nine o'clock and Vlad started putting things away, shutting down his computer. Danny took the cue when briefcase locks clicked open. Walking away, he stopped when the door was wide open, his back to him. "Vlad."

He looked up at the calmness in the boy's voice. "Daniel."

He didn't turn back but it was obvious in his stature. All the tension in him seemed to have vanished. "Thanks."

Vlad smiled softly at the back of his head. "You're welcome. You're welcome anytime, little badger."

Danny gave a tiny nod as he walked out, making Vlad's smile grow just as much.

 

* * *

sorry about pulling the sequel guys and gals, but i only had two chapters and a much later scene figured out. another idea's creeping in though, it wouldn't be as quirky as canon more along this tone. what do you think?

 


	2. Require

* * *

He sat in front of his ornate marble fireplace as he contemplated his young protege. Daniel had come back to his office fourteen times in the last two months, not a word said. Thanks to his surveillance of Daniel - augmented by his misuse of the police force - Vlad had discovered the cause of the visits had been arguments between Daniel, his little friends and his sister, both individually and together. He didn't dare get close enough to find out what they were about, lest Daniel discover he was still watching over him, but the fact his little badger was turning to him for support was an obvious clue.

 

This time the doors didn't even open, but then he was at home. It did surprise him when Daniel phased through the ceiling of his personal library still wearing his usual street clothes. Not to mention that his right arm was covered in gauze. Vlad was instantly intrigued as the boy started pacing in front of the fireplace. "Daniel." Vlad kept his tone flat yet encouraging.

 

The teen stopped, leveling just as flat a look at him, "They actually want me to tell Mom and Dad." Danny held out his injured arm. "I actually get hurt by one of their stupid boobytraps and Jazz and Sam think I should tell my parents I'm half ghost."

 

Vlad stood, taking his wrist and examining the bandage, surprised at the coolness rolling off it. "So, your ice powers instinctively covered it... the burn can't be too serious. Wrapped it up to hide the ice?" Danny just nodded so Vlad continued. "Why would this be their reasoning behind such an atrocious idea? You've been harmed by your parents' inventions since the accident."

 

Danny flung his arms wide, "That's what I said! But no, Jazz starts in on her usual psychobabble while Sam starts going on about teaching them about the Ghost Zone, that not all ghosts are evil. Even Tucker got in on it when Sam mentioned all the gear we've broken over the years, Tuck started going on about how telling them would make ghost-hunting easier." He sighed as he flopped into the chair behind him, "But they know what Mom and Dad want to do, molecule by molecule... Mom and Dad have never wondered why I keep setting their equipment off." He grabbed his hair, growling, "Damnit, Jazz of all people should know that ghosts always come first to them. They ran out of her graduation after the Box Ghost for crying out loud!"

 

Vlad let the smirk show slightly even though he hummed. "Unfortunately Daniel this is something they cannot understand, no matter how long they've supported you. Miss Manson may claim otherwise, but they can never understand what its like to be this different. Even I don't know what you are going through Danny, puberty had come and gone before I gained my powers." Vlad could not keep the concern off his face as he sat down, "So why the other fourteen times Daniel? This cannot be the only thing you've fought about with them. Your temperament would not allow it to last this long."

 

Danny sighed, hands falling from his hair to hang between his knees. "I... I don't..." sighing again, he raised his head, "I'm trying to get my grades up, so I started cutting back on the ghost-hunting. Just a night or two off before tests or major papers are due. Everyone was happy I was taking school more seriously, so I started taking more nights off, only fighting the ghosts that we're out to get me. When Sam and the others realized it they got mad. I'd ran off because they weren't listening."

 

Vlad half-chuckled, "And went to the last place they'd look, impressive." Danny barely smiled and nodded, "But then the guys started fighting the ghosts that were near, hoping I'd join in. I wouldn't, they were handling it on their own, but I still got yelled at. Then I made the mistake of saying Valerie and my folks could take care of the weaker ghosts while I took the ones with a grug and plans to take over the world. After that Sam would compare it to training and Jazz started hinting at telling Mom and Dad. Its just..." he took a deep breath before sitting straight, "I don't want ghost-hunting to be the only thing in my life."

 

Vlad raised a finger, "I hope you've realized by now Daniel that NASA is out of the question."

 

Danny huffed, "Yeah, the first physical and I'd disappear with the Guys in White. I never really considered anything else though. Besides, I really only wanted to experience zero gravity and well," he started floating in the chair. "Kinda pointless now."

 

Vlad quirked an eye, "You know Daniel you don't have to go to space to study it. Ever think about becoming an astrophysicist?"

 

"You know how bad I am at math," he halfheartedly chuckled. Turning towards the bookshelves Danny hummed, "That show on Chinese astronomy was interesting though."

 

"Paleoastronomy," Vlad hummed, holding his chin. "It fits you Daniel, just mainstream enough for people to understand with a touch of uniqueness to make them pay attention."

 

"You really think so?" the insecurity in the young man's voice could only make the older one smile.

 

"Of course Daniel. I'll make you a deal." Vlad stood and went to his desk, pulling a memory stick from the middle drawer. "If you can get each course grade up a full letter by Christmas break I'll give you this."

 

Danny went to stand in front of the desk. "What is it? What's on there?"

 

"It's a copy of the lock program on my ghost portal. With this program installed the genetic lock will only work for those with half human DNA." Vlad explained, puffing up with pride.

 

"So that's why Wisconsin doesn't have ghosts problems, they can't sneak in like they do through Dad's." Danny exclaimed.

 

Vlad smirked, "How else could I keep them away?"

 

"I just figured it was your not so charming demeanor, Plasmius." Danny shot him the familiar battlefield smirk.

 

Vlad shot one right back, "Someone has to teach them some respect Daniel." He held the memory stick up between them, "Well, do we have a deal?"

 

"But what happens when they find it?" Danny asked as he stared at it.

 

Vlad smiled at the boy's valid question. "Don't worry, it will just be a glitch in the system. Even if your mother or Jack manage to get it out, all you'd have to do is reupload it."

 

"So no one would be able to get through?"

 

"The portal, no. But there are ones strong enough to come on their own, make their own tears between this world and the Ghost Zone."

 

"Like Wolff," Danny whispered to himself before adding, "so the only ghosts that show up would be the ones I have to fight. What about you though?"

 

"I have no pressing plans at the moment Daniel, but very well. A truce until you've earned this," Vlad switched the stick to his left hand. "And if you can keep the grades, keep improving I will keep all activities confined to the Ghost Zone. So, do we have a deal?"

 

Danny nodded, offering his hand, "Deal."

 

Vlad smiled as they shook hands. "Now remember Daniel, that's a full letter in every class, including Gym and Math."

 

The young man nodded. "You know how stubborn I can be," he stepped back, going intangible as he floated to the ceiling, "Thanks Vlad."

 

He turned to the windows, watching the teen fly loops and swerve through the sky. "Anytime son, anytime."

\-----------------

Fair warning people, there will be a pseudo-breakup in the next chapter.


	3. Rescind

* * *

Once again Daniel surprised him. For months he would just barge in, last time he phased through the ceiling. This time he actually rang the doorbell.

"It's officially one hundred percent over between Sam and me, and it never really started!" The young man declared as soon as Vlad opened the door.

He was surprised to see a small green ghost dog in Daniel's arms as he let them in. "What could Miss Manson have done that was so vile, the little activist that she is."

Daniel spun around, flinging his free arm up. "That's just it! She was gonna use Cujo here to get Danny Phantom to show up at that rally tomorrow!"

Vlad looked at the - Boxer? Mastiff? - in the others arms, it whined as it licked at its front paw. "How could a little pup like this cause a scene Daniel?"

"Because he can turn into a twenty foot tall slobbering attack dog in seconds." He answered before heading to the couch. Flopping down, he sighed, "And just when I was starting to think she'd accepted my choices. On the way over here I realized she never did."

Vlad fought off the smile but didn't have to fake the concern as he sat in his chair. "Start at the beginning Daniel."

The teen took a deep breath and sat up. "Right. Well, with it being our senior year Sam and Tucker have been cutting back on the ghost fighting too. The attacks have slowed down so much even Valerie's leaving it all to my parents. I thought we were getting back to being friends again. We were going to help with the clothes drive today."

"A bit of volunteering to embellish your applications Daniel?" Vlad smirked.

Danny half-chuckled, blushing slightly. "Sam and I were going to go to breakfast before it started, so I went to pick her up. I was walking down the hall and overheard her telling some guy named Dirk not to worry, that she could get Danny Phantom to show up at the rally at the zoo."

Vlad shook his head, "Still trying to free the purpleback. But eavesdropping Daniel, really?"

He jumped out of his chair. "The door was wide open! When I walked in I saw a ghost thermos wiggling on the desk. I didn't know who or what was in there but I wasn't going to let her use them as bait. I was so mad I actually stretched my arm across the room to get it. Sam jumped and snapped her phone closed, said 'it's not what it looks like' when I opened the thermos and Cujo came out." Danny paused as he placed the pup in his seat. "Sam started in on her usual spiel about using my powers for good, that I'm letting them go to waste not fighting. I just looked her in the eye and told her it is my life, my choice. The same argument we've been having for months. I just gave up, said 'Manson I don't care anymore' took Cujo and came here."

Danny huffed as he turned to the fireplace. "I should have known. She always pulled me back in."

The older halfa turned to him as the ghost pup whined. "What do you mean son?"

"Every time I used my powers for myself: sneaking around, getting away from Dash and the other bullies, hell even some harmless pranks; Sa- Manson would yell at me for being irresponsible. Then she turns around and orders me to destroy a dealership because they're selling the least environmentally friendly car in the world. Every time I've lost my powers, Manson was always the one to talk me back into them." Danny huffed as he turned to his elder, "In some ways she was worse than you."

Vlad mockingly glared at him. "I would have been much more subtle Daniel." He sighed as he stood, joining him. "I haven't been that close with another since I gained my powers son, never told another until I discovered you were half-ghost as well. Money causes the same problem though, I've always known people were using my fame, trying to gain my money for their own purposes. Pulling away on your own terms before you get even closer is truly for the best, little badger."

The teen smiled softly as he turned back to the chair and picked up Cujo. "You should listen to your own advice Vlad." Danny added as he left the room.

All he could do was turn back to the fire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys, but everytime i tried to write it some OC would come to mind for Vlad to compare this situation to, and as we all know there never was one canon-wise. sure, i could have left it, but i want these fics to be solely about our halfas and a hint of Vlad/OC would definitely linger until i wrote that too. besides, this is kinda significant for later...


	4. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, not even a month! i'm just as shocked as you.

He hit the horn again after Jack and Maddie yelled in unison, “No boy of mine is going to study history!” Vlad couldn’t keep the smile off his face as the front door of Fenton Works swung open and Daniel visibly sagged in relief before jumping off the stoop to the sidewalk.

Danny circled the car as Vlad got out of the driver’s seat. “Well my boy, what do you think? Not as extravagant as I would have liked, but then it’s not my car.”

The graduate whistled as he ran his hand over the fender of the ‘67 Impala. “Black?” he quirked an eye at Vlad as he came around the front.

The older halfa failed to look innocent. “It was the first color I found Daniel.”

“Right,” he drew out the word before a quick glance at the front door made him climb in.

Vlad turned back to the townhouse as Maddie called out, “Danny get back here, we are not finished with this discussion.”

Jack spoke up as Vlad got in the car. “Vlad you can’t give my son a car. Danny’s getting the RV so I can get a new one.”

Danny revved the car as Vlad shut the door, before shooting off down the street. Both halfas checked the rear view as the Fentons rushed into the street, still yelling at them. “Thanks for getting me out of there Vlad.” Danny said as he stopped for the traffic light. “I knew they wouldn’t like what I want to study, but I didn’t think they’d blow up like this. They didn’t have a problem with Jazz’s old plan to be a psychologist.”

“But that’s just it Daniel, ‘old plan’. Did you forget how ecstatic they were when Jasmine decided to go into parapsychology instead?” Vlad replied as Danny turned towards his house.

“No,” he sighed as they left the city limits. “I guess with how much I’ve been ignored by them, all the stuff I’ve gotten away with since I got my ghost powers, I thought they wouldn’t care. I totally forgot Dad’s always going on about ghost hunting being the family business.”

“Oh nonsense Daniel,” Vlad huffed, pointing out an earlier turn. “Jack doesn’t even know what his father did for a living. He never knew the man. Your grandfather died before Jack’s third birthday, your great-grandparents institutionalized your grandmother when he was six because she said he was haunting her. Jack told me he wanted to be a ghost hunter so he could get rid of the ghost that was tormenting her, claiming that it was not his father.”

Danny smiled softly as he took the turn, speeding down the dirt road. “Sadly that makes sense. I always wondered why Dad made his sound like he comes from a large family but we’ve never met any of them.”

Vlad braced himself as Danny took a turn too fast, fishtailing briefly before he straightened out. He smiled as Danny laughed. Dust and a few miles flew by before either spoke again. “You really didn’t have to get me a car, you’re already helping with the tuition.”

“You managed to get a fair share of it covered by scholarships Danny, I’m just picking up what’s left.” Vlad shrugged.

“And the penthouse?” Danny asked as he turned back towards the main highway.

“That’s just on loan son, since you’re going out of state. That way you don’t have to worry about anyone discovering your powers by accident.” Vlad pointed out, Danny halfheartedly nodding in agreement. “Consider the car a thank you than Daniel, don’t think I didn’t notice the double major.”

Danny smirked as he turned to his elder. “Come on Vlad, I know Dalv’s in my future somehow so I figured I should be prepared for it.”

“Quite right my boy,” Vlad turned towards the highway as Danny got back on it. “A major in Economics would be enough for the business side at least. You can always add on to it later.”

“I’m going to go all the way to Doctor of Paleoastronomy Vlad, I might not have time.” the younger plainly stated as the mansion came into view.

“Very ambitious of you Daniel. Very well, I have no plans on retiring soon anyway.” Vlad smiled as they turned into his driveway.

Danny huffed, “Not like you do much work there anyway.”  
  
Vlad laughed as Danny pulled up to the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you know the live-action show i'm obsessed with. oh the sweet, sweet irony. :)


	5. Reprieve

He was mildly upset when his portal opened to a darkened penthouse, it only growing greater as he searched for his young tenant. Star charts and diagrams spread across the dining table calmed him a bit as he came back to the main room just as the door opened. Daniel was wiping his face with the front of the faded tank he wore, breath slowing considerably as it puffed out frosty. He smiled when the only sign of alarm the younger halfa gave was a slight shifting of his feet. "Relax Daniel, it's only me." Vlad stated, almost smirking as the look on his face.

"What the hell Vlad, do you sneak in here often," Danny snapped before his brain caught up, "Why are you in your ghost form?"

Vlad slumped enough for his cape to fall around him. "It seems I've run afoul to the Master of Time Daniel. I just needed to borrow a book. I fully intended to give it back."

"Let me guess, you didn't bother to ask, did you Vlad?" Danny crossed his arms as he tried to glare.

Vlad stood tall, waving his right hand about, "Asking is so plebian. Why should I, Vlad Plasmius, have to do such as lowly task?" The old battlefield arrogance practically radiated off him.

Danny cracked first, doubling over with tears in his eyes. Vlad threw his head back chuckling loudly, gliding slightly across the floor. It took a few moments for them to stop, Danny holding himself up with one of the dining chairs as he looked up. "Really?" his elder just cocked a brow, "So do I- no, no I don't. What did Clockwork hit you with?"

"Nothing, he was suddenly beside me as an old man, shoving his fist into my chest. He turned into the child before pulling his hand out, smiled like you do and I am instantly standing in front of my portal." Vlad answered, absently rubbing just above his heart. "When I stepped out into my lab I tried to change my form and realized I couldn't."

Danny hummed as he stepped closer. "He does know about that... but you would have seen what he was..." he mumbled to himself before looking the slight distance up. "Do you mind...?"

"I would not have come here if I did Daniel." Vlad smiled softly as he realized how much he'd grown.

Danny smiled back before raising his hand, going intangible up to his elbow before pushing it threw Vlad's hand and into his core. "There's something here." Vlad jumped at the icy touch to his heat core, blushing a bit when Danny smiled but didn't look as he pulled out and away. He opened his hand, a black gear the size of a quarter in the palm of his hand. "That what felt different about you, it's got some of his time-freeze energy on it. Your core was stuck in that moment."

Vlad sighed as he called his energy back within. "How can you tell Daniel?"

"You're not the only one I hid out with Vlad." He sighed, leaning against the table. "Clockwork is the only one I know in the Ghost Zone that the others are afraid of, his lair is pretty far from the Fenton portal. We sparred alot so I got used to how his ghost energy feels. Once he left me stuck halfway through a wall for an hour."

The elder chuckled, "Waist deep?"

"No," the younger almost growled. "He threw me at that wall, stopping time when my head, the left half of my body and that knee went through. I'm still surprised he didn't spank me."

"Daniel!" Vlad cried, faux-scandalized.

Danny just rolled his eyes. "Pervert." He stood, flipping the gear in his hand. "Well, I need a shower before I take this back to Clockwork."

"I can do it Daniel. You've got homework to do." Vlad gestured at the table.

"Nice try Plasmius," Danny smiled as he clenched his fist. "If I give it to you, who knows what would happened."

"I would." Vlad smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Now leave." Danny pointed at the door.

"Very well Daniel. Sunday brunch as always?" Vlad changed forms again, opening a new portal.

"Haven't missed it yet Vlad." He waved as he turned, starting down the hallway.

Vlad smiled at his son as the portal closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i had a poll up in ff.net for this chapter so i thought i'd give everyone who reads here a chance to pitch in. i've got the basis of the next one, just wanna know should i have a run-in with someone else or not. fair warning it could be any named character of my choosing.


End file.
